


they always find out

by angryjane



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, Canonical Character Death, During Canon, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Gen, Heirs, Identity Reveal, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Secret Identity Fail, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Spoilers, as he should be, but not too much, edith is cool, happy hogan is tired, like before the end credits scenes, right after mj goes to him on the bridge, uhhh, uhhh idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryjane/pseuds/angryjane
Summary: What if Flash, Betty, Happy, adn Ned went after MJ to the bridge?FFH SPOILERS





	they always find out

**Author's Note:**

> FAR FROM HOME S P O I L E R S

Flash was a proud member or the decathlon team, he’d won countless academic awards, and he was on track to be admitted to an Ivy League™ college after graduation. However, all of that aside, he did not see this coming.

Ned, Betty, Flash, and the sweaty guy (Happy? He didn’t seem very happy to Flash), had run after MJ, who’d just bolted from the vault carrying that cleaver or whatever the hell it was. Flash had to admit, she looked badass running through the trashed tower, carrying that hunk of metal and bruised all over. 

“Shit,” the sweaty guy had muttered, going after her. Flash had dumbly followed, while Betty began to rant. 

“ FlashMob ,” He’d addressed his phone, “I have no idea what just happened. It was crazy! I’ll get back to you guys later with the tea as soon as it’s spilled. For  now, I’m going to go. Peace.” He threw up a peace sign and turned the stream off. 

MJ seemed to know exactly where she was going, dodging emergency vehicles and panicked civilians, still dragging that thing with her. 

Finally, she stopped in the middle of a wrecked bridge. She seemed to be talking to someone, but Flash couldn’t really make out who. 

“ Oh thank god,” Happy sighed, slowing to a walk. 

“What?” Betty asked, “What’s going on? What’s happening now?”

“Don’t worry, it’s  under control.”

“Is that.... No.” Flash squinted. That red and black suit, torn and trashed, but recognizable all the same, “It can’t be.”

“ _ Spider-Man?”  _ Betty cried, “I knew it! Told you, Ned!” She shot Flash a look, who shrugged, still in awe. 

“No, no it’s not!” Ned said hurriedly, trying to step in front of them, but they pushed ahead. 

“ Kid, let them go. I think it’s better this way,” Happy was saying to Ned. And then Flash watched as MJ leaned forward and kissed Spiderman.

“Oh, get it, MJ.” Betty whispered, grinning. 

Flash moved forward in a daze, and things began to come into focus. 

“Fuck.” Came from Betty. Flash had never heard her curse before. 

“Peter,”  Happy was saying, “Thank god you’re alright.” He patted Peter’s shoulder before pulling him into a hug. MJ stood off to the side, arms crossed and face red.

“It... makes so much sense!” Betty told Flash while Ned walked over towards his friend.

“What?  No it doesn’t! That's puny Parker! He’s a noodle-armed nerd!”

“But, Flash... Washington. Quitting band. The Stark Internship. You have to  admit, the clues were all there.”

“Yeah, loser.” MJ chimed in, “Don’t be dumb.”

“I’m- I wasn’t-” Flash stuttered,  crossing his arms, “Whatever, Michelle.”

“MJ.” She insisted before heading back over to Peter. Who, it looked to Flash, was bruised pretty bad, and bleeding from a large cut on his cheek, and was limping, but seemed otherwise  alright. He was talking, not to Ned or Happy or MJ, but just talking. Flash moved closer to hear him. “Edith, pull up a map of the city .... Good. Can you highlight the parts with damage? In red. And then in green, can you highlight where emergency vehicles are? Thanks.”

“Who are you talking to, Penis?” Even if Peter  _ was _ Spiderman, which Flash was still having a hard time believing, even if the evidence was right in front of him.

Peter glanced at him  a m o m e n t before s a y i n g , “ E d i t h c a n y o u p r o j e c t t h i n g s ? ”

A hologram shot out  f rom the squarish glasses on his face, a map of the city done up in blue and green and red like a Christma s decoration. “Sure, Peter.” Said a robotic voice. 

“What the hell?” Betty asked, poking at it. Her hand went through the map, and she retracted it. “Whoa.”

“Edith, say hello.” Peter said, hands on his hips. He winced. 

“Hello,” Said the bot, “I am EDITH, which stands for Even Dead I’m The Hero. I am a world-wide defense and intelligence powered by Stark Industries. Tony Stark devised me specifically for his heir.”

“His heir?” Betty echoed.

“In his late will, it is stated that once Peter Benjamin Parker reaches the age of eighteen, he is to take over Stark Industries with the help of Pepper Potts and Happy Hogan.”

“Wait, what? I didn’t know that! Happy, why didn’t you tell me that?”

Happy just shrugged. “Surprise, kid.”

Peter didn’t say anything for a moment. Then, “Well fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> i dont like this one. but oh well.
> 
> oh and bonus-- this is all the planning i did for this:   
> Mmmmmm   
> -Right after mj and peter talk   
> -Flash, happy, ned +betty come running up, out of breath   
> -And see peter without his mask, all beat up   
> -And flash is like, “well fuck”   
> -And betty goes, “this explains a lot” and asks ned if he knew and he’s like uhhhhh   
> -Happy just sighs, pats peter, gives him a hug, “glad ur okay kid”   
> -Then peter starts talking to edith about smth technical   
> -And the others are like “annie r u okay” bc he's talking to the air   
> -like dude, whats up w that calm down  
> -And so he tells edith to project and the others are Shook™   
> -That’s it 
> 
> uhhhh anyway. bye.


End file.
